


:)

by dogydays27



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gay, I got sick of writing all the characters so just all the characters from these musicals, M/M, Musicals, Tree Bros, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogydays27/pseuds/dogydays27
Summary: I can’t think of a title :)This is a crossover of three of my favorite musicalsCharacters aren’t super in characters and literally ignore what happened in the musicals
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes my first crossover

Michael Mell was sitting in the woods behind the school. He was with two of his friends, Connor Murphy and Jason Dean. The three of them tended to skip class and do drugs instead.

They liked being able to get high and talk about whatever was on their minds.

“Bro you gotta ask her out soon. As hilarious as it is to see ‘the terrifying JD’ nervous, it’s also depressing to see you single.” Connor puffed out smoke.

JD took a long drawl of his cigarette, “You’re single too. Unless you and Michael are hiding your love from me.” 

“We aren’t dating! Just because we’re both gay and friends, doesn’t mean we’re dating! Plus you know who I like.” Michael fidgeted with a braclet he had on. 

It was one that his friend Jeremy had given him before they drifted apart. They were best friends up until high school when Jeremy became popular and Michael became friends with the stoners.

“You’re shooting for the skies, man. Pretty much everyone is in love with Jeremy Heere. Plus when’s the last time you guys even talked.” Connor asked.

“I dont know. We have chem together, sometimes he says hi.” 

“You poor little gay lover. Now what about you Connor. When are you asking out Evan?” JD smirked at the blush that appeared on Connor’s face. 

“I-I don’t know. Would it even matter? He’d definitely say no.” 

“Doesn’t he come to your house a lot? Because he’s friends with your sister, right?” Michael let out a puff of smoke.

“Yeah, he’s pretty chill with me. Although he always seems pretty scared.”

“Ahem.” The three boys turned to see the gym teacher. “May I ask what you boys are doing?”

They immediately were sent to the principals office. She was less than pleased. JD and Connor got in trouble for fighting, skipping, talking back, and doing drugs a lot. Michael on the other hand wasn’t as reckless and this was only his second offense.

Their parents were called in to the school. Michael’s moms came immediately. The two woman rushed into the office.

“Hello, Mrs. and Mrs. Mell. Please, have a seat.” The principal told them.

“Michael, what have you done?” His mother, Lena asked.

“I promise it will be explained in a moment.” He turned to Connor and JD, “Would you two please go wait in the waiting area until your parents arrive.” The boys walked out of the office. Michael slumped in his chair. 

The principal cleared her throat. “I called you here today to talk about your sons behavior this afternoon. One of our gym coaches found him and those two other boys skipping class and smoking in the woods behind the school.” 

“Smoking?!?” His mother, Rosemary looked at her son, eyes full of disappointment. 

“Michael has been given a week of detention, since this is only his second offense. If he gets another one he will be suspended.” 

His mothers nodded and signed paperwork before leaving the school with their son. 

As soon as they got in the car, Lena glared at Michael. “Michael, we are very disappointed in you. Skipping class, as bad as it is, is one thing. But sMoKiNg? I thought you were better than this Michael.” Michael looked down at his shoes. He didn’t really care about school, or his health for that matter, but he hated disappointing his moms.

“I’m sorry.” He put his head in his hands, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Sorry isn’t going to make anything better, if I find out you skip another class, you’re going to be in huge trouble.” Lena scolded.

Michael nodded and looked out the window. “When did this start Mikey?” Rosemary asked. “You never did anything like this last year. Is it those new friends of yours?” Michael ignored her, not wanting to talk about it. 

“Why don’t you ever hang out with Jeremy anymore? I thought you two would be friends forever. I miss him.” Rosemary looked at her son who was close to tears. 

Michael nodded. “Yeah. Me too.” His eyes widened and avoided his mother’s surprised look.

Connor sat in the office and waited for his parents. His mother came and said his father had to work. He got the usual lecture from the principal and was suspended for three days. As his mom took him home, she barely said a word. She had her hands tightly gripped around the steering wheel and didn’t look at her son

JD’s father casually walked into the office. When he was told JD’s punishment, he was surprised.

“Three whole days? All he did was skip a class, it was the last period anyway.”

The principal sighed. “He was also smoking.” 

“Oh as if there was a kid who didn’t smoke. Alright, cmon JD, let’s get you home.” 

His father was always like that. He didn’t care if JD got in trouble, he probably wouldn’t care if JD was dead. He didn’t really care about anything.

Zoe and Evan walked into her house and Evan immediately blushed when he saw Connor. 

“Hey sis! Guess who gets to stay home for three days!” 

Zoe rolled her eyes. “Who’d you beat up this time?”

Connor fakes a gasp. “I did no such thing. I was just having some fun with Michael and JD.” 

“Michael? Isn’t that the kid Jeremy likes?” Zoe whispered to Evan, she didn’t think Connor could hear her. He could. 

Connor jumped up. “Wait what?? Jeremy likes Michael?” 

Evan’s eyes widened. “W-what-? D-did Z-Zoe s-say th-that?” He let out an awkward chuckle. 

If it was anyone else Connor would have made fun of the stutter, but for Evan, his face softened. Zoe was quick to notice and stifled a giggle. 

“Why don’t you two hang down here? I have to call Alana.” Before either could answer, she ran up the stairs.

Evan awkwardly stood by the couch where Connor was sitting. “How’d you break your arm?” Connor asked, as if he didn’t already know from his intensive observing skills on Evans life.... totally not stalking him. 

“Oh I-I-I fe-fell from a t-tree.” 

Connor bit his lip. “That must have hurt. Are you okay?” 

Evan was surprised. As far as he knew, Connor wasn’t nice to anyone. Although that never stopped Evan from having a gigantic crush on the boy. 

“What? Did you think I’d say that was stupid or some shit?” Connor asked, realizing Evan was probably terrified of him. 

“N-no not at all I-I just- ye-yeah I-I’m okay. T-thank you for asking.” 

Connor smiled and hoped it didn’t look creepy. He figured he might as well use the only chance he had to talk to Evan. 

“You don’t have to be nervous. I notice you stutter a lot, I’d ask you to stop but it’s kinda cute. Then again, you’re pretty cute.” Connor smirked and tried to hide his blushing by looking away. 

Evan’s face went red. “O-oh. T-thank you. I-I... uhm... you’re g-good looking,” Evan couldn’t believe what he said but it was nothing to what he said next. With all the confidence he had he said: “I-I’ve likes you since si-sixth grade.” He immediately looked away, coming up with an escape plan. He barley noticed Connor getting up and coming towards him. 

The taller boy looked flustered and his hair was in his face. “E-Evan. Can I kiss you?” Evan’s eyes widened but he quickly nodded. Connor put his hand on the back of Evans head and kissed him lightly. 

“I like you too.” 

(That was kinda out of character for them, sowwy 🥺) 

When Michael got home, his mothers went through his room to check for drugs.

They didn’t find any since they didn’t check Michael memory box. It was a box he had with all of his memories mainly with Jeremy. 

They sighed and left him in his room alone. 

Mr. Heere was on the couch in a robe, when he got a call from someone who hadn’t called him in a very long time. He immediately answered.

“Rosemary? It’s been too long! How are you?” 

“Hi! I’m okay, I was wondering if you and Jeremy wanted to come over for dinner tonight. It’s been forever since we’ve seen you guys.” 

“I’ll have to ask Jeremy, he isn’t home yet, but I know I’d love to! I’ll text you later when he gets home.” 

“Okay! I hope to see you soon!”

He hung up the call and frowned. Jeremy had acquired new friends recently and most of them didn’t have much respect. He missed Michael, who was always respectful and responsible. When he stopped coming over and was replaced by Jeremy’s new friends, he wasn’t pleased to say the least.

He was however pleased when Jeremy came home alone. 

“Hey bud! I wanted to as-“ 

“Can’t talk, I’m on the phone dad.” He turned around to show his father the phone held up to his ear.

“Jermey, it’s important.” 

“Yeah, well I’m busy.” 

He didn’t like Jeremy’s tone so he yanked the phone out of his sons hand. He hung up the call without checking who it was. 

“Not anymore.” 

Jermey scowled, “What the hell? I was talking to someone.” 

“Now your talking to me.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Go change your clothes, we’re going to dinner tonight.”

Jeremy was taken aback. “Where?” 

“The Mell’s house.” 

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks turning red. “Oh. Okay.” 

His dad smiled and pulled out his own phone to text Rosemary that they would see them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor and Evan were in the taller boy’s room. They were talking about whatever was on their minds when Connor remembered something.

“So your friends with Jeremy?” 

Evan nodded, “Yeah, well he’s like my step brother kinda. Our parents are dating.” 

Connor nodded. “Oh cool. And he likes Michael?” 

Evan bit his lip, “Uhm, it isn’t really my place to tell...” 

“Michael has a huge crush on him. We should help them get together!” 

Evan looked at his new boyfriend in shock. “Michael likes him back?!” 

“Yeah! Let’s make a plan to get them together.” 

Michael was in his room doing homework, when he heard the doorbell ring and his mother’s cheery voice. He also heard two distinct voices that he hadn’t heard in a while.

“Michael! Come here please!” He heard his mother, Rosemary call. He closed his textbook and walked down the stairs.

He thought he had imagined the voices, but he hadn’t. Standing there was his crush of seven years (along with his dad.)

“Uhm, hi Mr. Heere. H-hi Jer...emy.” (I put ... because he wasn’t sure if he should still call Jeremy jer like he used to.) 

Michael was quickly embraced by Jeremy’s dad. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you!” 

“Uh, yeah. You too.” He awkwardly smiled and saw Jeremy staring at the floor. 

Rosemary cleared her throat. “Well if you boys want to go hang out in your room,” she turned to Mr Heere, “I don’t know if you still like watching those cooking shows....” 

He laughed, “Of course I do!” They went into the living room, leaving the two boys alone. 

“Michael, I-I.... hello.” 

“Did you wanna go to my room?” 

Jeremy smiled, “yeah. Sure.” 

They walked to Michael’s room and Jeremy took in the view. It was very different then it had been a year ago. A lot of the room was dark. The walls had been painted a dark grey, the bed sheets were black. There were no longer Nintendo posters on the wall, and Jeremy didn’t see a video game console with the tv. 

“So, hows being popular?” It came out sounding a bit ruder than Michael intended. 

“Oh, uhm. I dont know, fine I guess.” 

“Anything cool happen recently?” 

“Uh, my dads dating someone. She’s um, Evan Hansen’s mom. I dont know if you know him.” 

Michael’s eyes widened at the name. “Oh, one of my friends know him.” 

Jeremy sighed. “Michael what happened? This isn’t us, everything feels so tense.” 

Michael nodded. “You became friends with that guy Rick and-“ 

“His names Rich.” 

Michael sighed, “You and Rich became friends and slowly after, we stopped hanging out. You got new friends and didn’t need me anymore. Then I got new friends...” 

Jeremy shook his head. “I never stopped needing you. I thought you became friends with the bad kids-“ 

“What do you mean bad kids? Yeah they sometimes get in fights and in a bit of trouble, but that doesn’t make them bad people.” Michael saw Jeremy’s face filling with regret. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“I wish things could go back to the way they were last year.” Michael plopped down on his bed.

“Me too.” Jeremy softly said. “M-Maybe we could try? Do you still play video games!” 

“Oh, uh not really. Why don’t we just talk? Did anything ever happen with Christine?”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, I mean, we became friends but I kinda didn’t really like her that much.” He took a deep breath, “I kinda realized I don’t really like girls.” 

Michael smiled a little, “Well, you don’t have to be scared. You should know by now that I’m gay, so I’d obviously accept you. Do you like anyone in particular?” Michael didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he didn’t think of who he wanted Jeremy to say.

Jeremy nodded and sat down next to Michael. Very close to Michael. “Yeah, there is. He uhm, he was my best friend for a very long time.” Michael’s eyes widened. “He wears the same hoodie almost every day. We kinda drifted but I want need him back.” 

It was safe to say Michael was speechless. He stared at Jeremy, processing what he just heard. Then, Jeremy stood up. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make things weird, I can go.” Michael quickly stood up and took Jeremy’s hand. 

“Did you mean me?” 

Jeremy stared at the ground. “I’m sorry Micha, I can go.” He felt Michaels hand cup his face. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Michael smiled. “Uh, the, um feelings are... uh, mutual.” 

Jeremy’s eyes widened as he stared at the other boy. 

“Really?”

“Y-yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
